


Lost and Found

by thegoldenkittenking (empty_cup_and_a_chipped_heart)



Series: Cherokee Roses [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 2 AU, Sophia's alive, and Carol deserves some happiness, because I REALLY like writing Sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_cup_and_a_chipped_heart/pseuds/thegoldenkittenking
Summary: Sophia never walks out of the barn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as Who'd Have Known? but this can be read as a standalone!
> 
> Daryl enlists Carol and Sophia wanders with a friend.

Daryl’s out in the woods again, looking for Sophia. It’s hot, sweat’s beginning to gather and slide down his temples. The air is thick and muggy, almost suffocating. Walkers are numerous, starving and looking for their next meal. He should be focused on his surroundings, but all he can think about is Sophia, lost and alone in these unwelcoming woods. Daryl has to find her. He’s been searching for days, driven by a bone-deep need. His side aches with every step of his horse, a reminder of his previous attempts. Carol told him to give up-- she can’t lose him to-- that Sophia’s dead and gone. Carol’s asked why he cares so much, and he doesn’t know. But somewhere it changed from something that he should do to an obsession. The knowledge is deep in his gut, Sophia is alive and out there somewhere. Every hour Soph’s out there is another hour closer to her death.  
Shane’s fucked over their chances of staying at the farm with his dumbass stunt yesterday. Daryl agrees with him, it’s way too dangerous to leave a barn full of walkers 50 yards from where they sleep. Still, it could have been handled with some sort of… tact. Hershel’s gonna throw them off his farm. At this point, it’s only a matter of time. Soph’s gotta be found before that happens. Rick’s got bigger problems to deal with than a missing girl. Shane’s definitely given up and left her for dead. Andrea’s prolly the only other person who cares, but she’ll follow what Shane does. No one else can or cares to look for Mouselet. It’s all up to him.  
Guilt twists his stomach. This time he’ll teach her how to use his crossbow, like she asked to all those years ago at the quarry. She’s gonna learn to protect herself, because fuck this is never happening again. Everyone needs to be trained with firearms or knives or something. This shoulda been done from the beginning. Even the kids.  
Daryl starts at the creek he found her doll in. The housing development turned up nothing, so all there’s left to do is to turn east. It’s the only direction they haven’t checked yet. This time, he’s in it for the long haul. Daryl made sure to pack enough food and water to keep him going for a few days. If it takes longer than he thinks. Won’t catch him unprepared, already happened once. He slows his horse down-- not nervous Nellie-- as soon as he gets to the river. Dismounting, he grabs the reins to safely lead it across. He ain’t taking no more chances. Sophia’ll like her though. Little girls like horses and shit.  
Once he’s lead Snowball-- which is the dumbest name he’s ever heard for a horse; it ain’t even white-- across the river, he ties her off onto a nearby branch. She grazes on the surrounding plants, happy to munch on grass and weeds. The creekbed is a perfect place to track, the soft sand holds prints well. Lotsa deer, possum, and other animal prints. Walkers too. Their shambling prints stick out compared to the neater tracks of the animals that use the creek as a watering hole. Nothing human though. He’s not expecting tracks from Sophia, nothing obvious at least.  
After the sandy shores turn up nothing, he turns to the soft mud on the upper banks of the creek. He squats down to get a better look. There are faint prints in the soft sand of the riverbank; about the right size for a twelve-year-old girl. They lead east, away from the creek.  
Daryl stands, trying to figure out the best way to approach this. He wants to go after her right now, find her and bring her back safely to her mama. Shane’s words echo through his head. Sophia has no real reason to trust him, besides those few times she hung around him. After being out on her own for almost a week, hunted and hungry, Daryl isn’t sure she won’t see him as nothing more than a threat.  
But there is one person Sophia will trust more than anyone else.  
Daryl mounts up and heads back to camp.  
***

Carol watched Daryl ride out this morning. He promised that he would find Sophia-- they would find Sophia.  
This state of ignorance is slowly sapping away of her emotional stability. She just wants to know. Dead or alive, Carol wants to know what happened to her baby.  
The group is beginning to lose focus with the search. Andrea’s beginning to lose interest, wrapped up in Shane and the need to prove herself. Lori’s worrying about her own problems, which are more pressing than Sophia. Carol thinks she knows why. Bringing a baby into this world is terrifying but, in a strange way, hopeful. Rick is trying to deal with every other problem that’s arisen and Shane’s given up. It hurts, but less than she thought. There’s not much hope left in her either.  
While Daryl is out looking for Sophia, Carol is stuck at camp, folding laundry. Again. What once made her feel useful is beginning to wear on her. Doing laundry isn’t helpful. Not anymore. Not when there’s walkers in the barn and her baby’s gone. She’s jealous of Andrea. At least Andrea’s learning how to be useful.The laundry snaps as she shakes it out. She’s stewing in her fear and anger and guilt. Sophia was the one good thing in her life, the only good thing Carol has ever done, and she couldn’t even protect her baby.  
Lost in her thoughts, she doesn’t notice Daryl walking up to her.  
“Hey.” he says quietly, standing in front of her with his head down. Like he’s ashamed. He gnaws on the skin next to his thumbnail. There’s only one reason why he’d approach her like this.  
“Oh God, what happened?” she asks, panic rising in her throat. He’s found her. He’s found her and she’s dead.  
“What? Nothin’. Just wanted ta ask ya somethin’.” He hunches over even more. His shoulders are up by his ears. “Ya should come out. With me. Ta look for Soph.”  
“Why?” She only went out the once and she’s not helpful.  
“‘Cause yer her mama.” He kicks at the gravel. “And ya should be helpin’.”  
“Okay.” Sitting at camp is hell. Going out and actively searching, as futile as it may be, makes her feel useful. Like she’s finally doing something. “How long will we be gone?”  
“Dunno.” He shrugs. “ A few hours. Maybe a day.”  
“Let me gather some things and tell the others we’re going.” Leaving without informing someone, as distracted as they are, is bad form.  
“‘Kay. Meet ya at the stables.”  
***  
“I’ve never ridden a horse before.” Horses make her a bit nervous. They’re big and heavy and mildly threatening.  
“Ain’t hard. Just give her a nudge and she’ll do the rest.”  
She looks at him dubiously. “That isn’t very helpful.”  
“You’ll figure it out.” He has more faith in her than she has.  
He boosts her up onto the horse, quickly and trying his hardest not to touch any part of her. His hands, however, linger just a moment too long on her calf. When he realizes, he pulls his hand away like he’s been burned and his face floods with color. Carol chooses to ignore their brief encounter-- pretend that she can’t feel the imprint of his fingers-- and focuses instead on her horse. Riding isn’t the most comfortable thing, and it takes her a moment to shift into a better position. Once she’s content though, Carol finds it to be better than she expected. Standing tall above everything makes her feel more confident. Even if it’s just for a moment.  
“What’s your name you beautiful girl?” she asks, stroking the horse’s neck. She’s a roan and completely lovely.  
“Princess.” Daryl says, disgusted. He’s beginning to saddle up his horse, a dapple gray.  
“I think Princess is a lovely name. What’s yours?”  
“Snowball.” He wears an expression like he’s the most put upon man in the world.  
“It’s a perfectly fine name.”  
“She ain’t white.” He says exasperated, like he’s had this argument more than once.  
Carol can’t think of anything to say to that. He’s right. Snowball isn’t, and it is weird to name a non-white animal Snowball.  
“Snowball is more grey than white, isn’t she?”  
Daryl mumbles out something she can’t quite catch, but it sounds a lot like “that’s what i’ve been sayin’.”  
***  
Daryl brings Carol to where he found Sophia’s footprints. They dismount and he brings her to where he found them in the mud.  
“How old do you think they are?” she asks.  
“Two, three days. She prolly came through just before I came down last time.” Carol’s eyes are shining with hope. He hopes they don’t fucking find Sophia dead. Daryl doesn’t think he’ll be able to take losing Sophia now. Not with Carol beaming with hope. He owes her this.  
She hops up and dusts of her hands. “Let’s go.”  
He follows behind her, helping her remount. They’re gonna fucking find Sophia.

***  
They’ve been riding for a few hours now, and her thighs are starting to ache. The gun Daryl handed to her before they left is digging into the small of her back.  
“Ya have a gun?” he asks.  
“No. Dale’s been watching them, and I don’t have a reason to ask for one.” Not that she wanted to go near them. Guns made her anxious.  
“Here.” He pulls a pistol out from the back of his pants and hands it to her. She takes it gingerly, like it might bite her. Ed had kept guns in the house-- as an intimidation tactic.  
“You’ve been going out with Shane, yeah?”  
She nods. Carol has been attending practice firing sessions, but she hasn’t been practicing. If things turn bad, she won’t be much help.  
Now, she has no idea whether she’ll be able to use it. She feels safer with it, which she supposes is a start.  
They’ve spent most of their ride in silence. Not that Daryl’s ever been particularly talkative, he hardly ever engages in conversation first. Usually she doesn’t mind the silence, but now it just allows her thoughts to eat away at her. The only time he’s said anything to her was a quiet “ya okay?” when her horse decided to take a running leap over a dry creekbed instead of walking through it. She is almost certain she heard him chuckle, but once she gathered herself again his face was schooled to a mask of vague concern.  
They haven’t spoken since, and she’s spent the rest of the time staring at the back of his sleeveless shirt. Her thoughts run in a cycle of fear and hope over Sophia, trying to prepare herself for the worst and trying not to lose hope.  
Daryl stops suddenly in front of her and dismounts. He walks through the dry bush and grabs something off of bramble bush. He walks over to her, the bright blue scrap of cloth clutched tightly between his fingers.  
“This Sophia’s ain’t it?”  
“Yes.” Hope blooms in her chest. Sophia’s been this way. Maybe they will find her  
Maybe this isn’t as futile as she believed.  
***  
Sophia’s feet hurt and her legs burn. She’s been running for ages, since walkers ran her out of her hideout this morning. The dry brush scrapes the skin of her legs and arms leaving thin red lines behind.  
Her chest heaves with every breath and her feet tangle together. She hits the ground before she realizes she’s falling. Pain radiates out from her wrists and Sophia can taste the coppery tang of blood in her mouth. She holds a hand up to her lip and her fingers come back red.  
Sophia sits up carefully, trying to assess the damage. Besides red stinging palms and a bleeding lip, there aren’t any other injuries. The backpack she took from one of the houses is still on her back and a quick glance over her shoulder tells her the walkers are gone. For now. There’s always more, always, and she’s so tired of running.  
Adrenaline courses through her veins making her shaky and unstable when she tries to stand. She opens up her bag and takes out a bottle of water. After a few sips she feels more grounded.  
Cheesecake is lying in the dirt in front of her. His cream colored fur is closer to brown, now that she dropped him when she fell. He’s been her companion for the last two days. Sophia found him in one of the houses when she was looking for food and water; a poor, abandoned stuffed cat who was missing one of his button eyes. Mama will be able to fix it.  
She tucks the stuffed animals back into her pocket. Sophia doesn’t know where the highway is anymore. Mr Grimes told her it was on right but she’s gotten so turned around and confused the last few days she has no idea which way is the right way to go. Her tummy hurts with the thought that maybe they’ve given up and left her behind. Mama would never leave her behind though. Not ever.  
She plays with the hole in her shirt as she decides on which direction to go. Mama’s gonna have to fix that too. Sophia decides on straight ahead of her. She’ll have to find something at some point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Daryl continue to look for Sophia and run into some walkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden change in formatting. It's been a while since I've used AO3 and /totally/ forgot that I have to put spaces in. (And sorry for the shitty formatting before.)  
> I hope you enjoy!

It’s been a quiet excursion, they’ve come across no walkers. Which should feel like a blessing, but it puts Carol on edge. It feels wrong not to spot one or two. If anything, it makes her even more anxious. Like she’s being hunted by a threat she can’t see. 

Daryl has them following a trail she can’t see. Whatever signs he follows are indiscernible to her eyes. He leads Snowball by her reins while Carol follows on horseback. Being mounted while he walks on foot makes her feel slightly ridiculous, but she likes it up here. Even if her thighs are starting to ache. He’s picking his way carefully through the underbrush, checking the trail. They’ve had to backtrack a few times. Which is frustrating. Carol’s impatient now that there is actual, tangible proof her baby is out there, alive. Daryl’s almost as impatient as she is, with every little track of Sophia, he goes faster and becomes even more determined. 

It’s so nice to have someone on her side for once. Who cares about her daughter as much as she does. 

Carol wants to thank him for putting in so much time and effort into looking for Sophia. She hopes he understands how much it means to her. But she has no idea how. 

Daryl turns around-- probably to make sure she’s still on the horse-- and catches her eye. She offers him a small smile. He returns it, the right side of his mouth twitching up. It’s shy and gruff all at once and so incredibly Daryl. 

He turns back, suddenly shy, and they continue forward. One step closer to Sophia.   
***  
Daryl motions for Carol to stop and dismount. 

Carol slides off her horse and walks stiffly over to him. 

“What is it?” she asks, kneeling next to him with a half muffled groan. 

He runs a hand over the matted grass. There are crumbs caught in the grass and a wrapper lying on the ground. 

“It is Sophia?” Carol asks, hope glimmering in her voice. Her eyes drink in everything around them, trying to suss out every little indication of Soph.

“Yeah.” 

A smile blooms on Carol’s face. One of the first real ones in a long while. Daryl’s struck by how pretty she is when she smiles, her nose crinkling adorably and her entire face lighting up. A blush blooms on his cheeks and he looks at his dirty pants. 

“We ain’t found ‘er yet. Can’t get yer hopes up.” 

She’s still smiling though. Nothing he says can deter her joy. 

They’re on their way out, following the trail he picked up again. Carol’s still smiling and looking at him and his blush deepens. He ain’t doin’ nothin’ Rick won’t do. But she looks at him like he’s givin’ her the greatest gift ever.

He’s so caught up on Carol and her smiles he doesn’t even notice the walkers.   
***  
Carol doesn’t even realize the walkers are there until they are on top of her and Daryl. Her horse  
panics and rears, throwing her onto the ground. The impact leaves her momentarily paralyzed, unable to do anything but try and get air back into her lungs. Daryl’s shouting somewhere ahead of her. 

She lies there, her mind going million miles an hour yet her body is frozen in place. The walkers are growling and gnashing their teeth. They turn towards her, the easier prey of the two. She screams internally, to get going and get up and save herself. 

One of the walkers swipes at her, grabbing at her feet. Carol scrambles backward. She fumbles for the gun tucked into her waistband. Fear is making her movements clumsy and she can’t pull the pistol out. The first walker lunges at her and she pulls out the firearm and pulls the trigger. Blood and brain matter spray over her face, as the walker slumps to the ground. She aims for the other walker and misses twice-- hitting the shoulder and chest-- before she makes the headshot that takes it down. 

Daryl runs over to her. The two that went after him are one the ground with crossbow bolts sticking out of their heads.

“Are ya okay?” he asks. His hand moves like he’s going to touch her-- check for bites or something-- but then he drops it back to his side. 

“Yeah. I’m okay. I’m fine. No bites or anything.” Adrenaline is pulsing through her veins and it makes her feel invincible.

“Here.” Daryl hands her his ever-present rag. “Ya got shit all over yer face.”

She huffs out a laugh. “Thanks.” Their fingers brush as she grabs it and a small shock runs up her arm. Daryl looks flustered and even she can feel a light blush on her face.

“Thanks.” She mumbles, wiping off her face. She hands it back to him and he carefully avoids her fingers. It gets stuffed into his back pocket and Carol makes a mental note to pilfer it from him sometime and wash it. Having walker blood on it is hardly hygienic. 

Neither mention what happened when they go to collect Princess and Snowball. Thankfully neither wandered far and after some soothing and carrots Daryl produces from his bag, they are up and ready to continue on.  
***  
Sophia hears gunshots. She gnaws on her bottom lip, caught. Gunshots mean people which she desperately wants to get back to. But they could be bad people who might hurt her or help her find her mom. For a few moments she debates between following the sound or continuing on. 

Finally she decides to continue forward. Sophia’s pretty sure she’d heading back to the highway this time. 

She gives Cheesecake a pet on the head to remind herself she isn’t alone and sets off to the east. Or maybe west. Sophia has a terrible sense of direction.  
***  
They’re getting close to Sophia, Daryl can feel it. They’re moving faster than she is. Mouselet’s doin’ a lot of backtracking. Wandering about aimlessly and he has a feeling she has no fucking idea what she’s doing. He hopes to a god he isn’t quite sure he believes in that they find her. Whole and healthy and just as curious as before. 

Carol’s noticed their backtracking and her forehead is beginning to furrow. He can feel her discomfort and she looks like she wants to ask something. Carol doesn’t though, just sighs and tangles the reins in her fingers. Daryl wants to reassure her, but he can’t. He has no idea what to say. Has no idea what sort of comfort to offer an anxious mother.

So he continues forward, side aching. 

It’s the only thing he can do.  
***  
Sophia finds a nice clearing surrounded by bushes with pretty white flowers. She’s so tired. The constant threat of walkers have left her unable to sleep more than an hour or two a night.   
There’s a small opening underneath one of the bushes. It’s hidden and hard to find and she hopes it keeps her safe for an hour or two. Just while she takes a small nap.

Cheesecake is set next to her. She knows that he offers no protection, but she feels safer with him on watch.   
***  
The trail leads them to an empty clearing. The bushes surrounding it are thick, the white flowers bobbing gently in the breeze. Carol can feel her stomach drop. Sophia isn’t here. Yet another dead end.

Daryl kicks at the ground. “Fuck.” He sounds angry and disappointed. The same emotions warring in her head. 

Tears are burning her eyes and she takes a shuddering breath. She’s trying her damnedest not to cry. 

“Hey, we’ll find her.” Daryl moves closer to her. 

She gives him a faltering smile. Everyday they don’t find Sophia increases the chance that she’ll die out here. 

“C’mon.” Daryl says, starting out of the clearing. Carol follows behind, trying not to get weighed down by memories and emotion. As they trudge through the clearing, Carol hears rustling behind them. Daryl has his crossbow up and ready in a second. He won’t be caught off guard twice today. They wait in anxious silence for the walker to emerge. 

“I got this.” Daryl mutters, finger moving to the trigger of his crossbow. The walker stops across the clearing, the late afternoon sun letting it be nothing more than shadowy outline. Then it asks, in wonder and hope, “Mommy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

“Sophia?” It’s more of a gasp than a question. Carol rushes into the middle of the meadow. “Sophia?” she asks again. It’s louder and a little more panicked. “Sophia?” 

The bushes rustle and and a blonde head peaks out. “Mommy?”

Then Carol's running and Sophia's running. They meet halfway in the clearing and Carol catches her daughter in her arms. Clinging to one another, they fall in a heap, crying. Daryl can feel his eyes start to water and brushes away the drops impatiently. Fuckin' allergies actin' up again. 

He waits quietly at the edge of the clearing house not wanting to intrude. Carol and Sophia sit together for a few more moments, until Carol comes back to herself and asks Soph, "Baby, are you hurt? Are you bit?"

Sophia shakes her head. "No. I'm not bit. But I scraped my palm." She holds out her hand.

"We'll put some bactine and a bandage on it when we get back to the farm.   
Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I haven't had a lot to eat. Just some crackers and berries. Also I tore my shirt. Oh, and Cheesecake is missing an eye. Will you fix them?" 

"Of course, baby." Carol presses a kiss against Sophia's forehead and then they both stand up and walk towards him. 

Sophia trots up to him and throws her arms around his waist. 

"Thank you Daryl." She says, her voice muffled against his shirt. She's getting snot and tears all over it. Daryl flinches slightly at her touch and tries to gently disentangle himself from her embrace. 

Sophia backs away, though, and goes back to snuggling up against her mother. Carol's looking at him like he just gave her the fucking world and it makes him feel odd. There's a soft rising feeling in his chest that he can't quite put his finger on. 

"C'mon we should get back. Get Hershel to check her out." Sophia's too thin, almost gaunt, and he knows it's taken a toll on her. Best to get her home and let her rest.  
Sophia rides back with her mother. She tells the story of her time in the woods to Carol, while Daryl rides alongside. “I tried to find the highway, I did. But everything looks the same. All the trees do. I’m sorry I got lost Mom.” 

“Oh, baby. I’m not mad, I was never mad. Just worried.”   
Daryl glances over at them. He can’t remember anyone ever being worried about him. Not once. Maybe Merle, but his mama was absent and then dead and his daddy never gave a shit. More likely to beat him than care. Sophia may have had a piece of shit daddy but her mama loves her. More than anything.

Sophia changes topics then, animatedly discussing Snowball and Princess with her mother. Dary let’s their chatter wash over him, paying only half a mind to their discussion. He has no idea what to do now. Sophia’s found-- safe and not bit. And it feels like he’s lost something. Like he’s empty. Daryl’s been fueled by a consuming passion to find her, and he’s not sure where to go from now. It’s like he’s lost his job and now he’s in a lurch.

Still, every time he looks at the two of them a strange warm feeling spreads in his chest. He’s not sure what to do with this emotion, so he pushes it down deep. Best not to dwell on it. It won’t lead anywhere and will set him up only for heartbreak.   
***  
The sun is casting long shadows by the time they make it back to the farm. It gives an already fantastical day and even more dreamlike quality. Carol still can’t quite believe they found Sophia. There’s a part of her that thinks she’ll wake up and find herself childless again. But Sophia’s pressed up against her back and her arms are wrapped around Carol’s waist. She’s here. She’s real. 

The dismount on the edge of the property and lead their horses to the stable. Carol’s thighs ache with every step. She’s definitely going to feel this tomorrow. Sophia trails after her, refusing to leave Carol’s sight. 

Sophia gives the horses a pat on the nose after they’re brushed down and stabled. They start back to the farmhouse. Daryl walks behind them slowly, messing with his crossbow. 

“C’mon baby. Let’s get Herschel to check you out.” Carol won’t feel relieved until she’s absolutely sure Sophia isn’t injured. 

Sophia takes her hand. “Who’s Hershel?” 

“He’s the doctor and he owns the farm.”

“Oh. Do you think he’ll let me ride the horses again?” 

“Maybe. If you ask politely.” 

Sophia nods and holds on tighter to Carol’s hand as they walk up to the group’s campsite. Lori notices them first. A look of shock passes over her face and Carol can hear a distinct “Holy shit.” Lori comes running up, exclaiming. “Oh my God, you found her. Where was she?”

“Just out in the woods. Wandering.” Carol’s voice wavers and she can feel the hot press of tears. 

“How are you?” Lori directs this question to Sophia, who’s pressed herself against her mother’s side. Lori looks as close to tears as Carol feels. She still can’t believe her little girl is safe and here. Their little group is beginning to draw notice and the group is starting to draw closer, curious.

“I’m fine. I skinned my palm though.”

Then the group converges on them. Glenn’s loud whoop of joy draws in the attention of Andrea and Dale. T-Dog comes running up to see what the fuss is about and Rick and Shane join them, wearing the same slightly concerned expression. But once they see Sophia, they both relax and join the fuss. 

Sophia’s overwhelmed, clutching the stuffed cat to her chest. Rick squats down and talks to her as the others descend on Carol and ask her a million questions. She can hardly keep up. Daryl tried to avoid the hubbub as he skulks behind her ineffectively. Shane gives him a good-hearted smack on the back that makes Daryl flinch and draw in on himself while Dale and T-Dog commend him for his good deed. He blushes and kicks at the ground, hating the fuss.  
Carol wants to say something to Daryl, maybe thank him again for what he’s done, but instead she and Sophia are brought into the house. 

Their brout to Herschel who’s recovered somewhat from yesterday’s ordeal. There’s a sadness that clings to him though. It’s one that’s starting to become familiar.   
Still, he’s gentle with Sophia as he looks her over. 

“Now what hurts?” Hershel asks, as he sets down his supplies next to her on the kitchen table. 

“I scraped my palm. And I bit my lip which kinda hurts.” 

“Well, we can’t do much for that bit lip but let me take a look at that palm.” Hershel cleans it with antiseptic spray and bandages it up. He deems her healthy, although a bit malnourished and dehydrated. Carol finally allows herself to let go of her anxiety.

Sophia is here.  
***  
Sophia scowls as she marches through camp the next morning   
and nearly runs into Daryl. 

“Sorry.” She snaps out and then immediately feels bad. It isn’t Daryl’s fault. Carl’s the one who made her mad.

Daryl watches her quietly for a moment. “Ya okay kid?”

“Yes. No. Carl’s mean and stupid. He said I was a baby for having Cheesecake and that it was stupid. But he’s the one that’s stupid and a baby.” Sophia takes a deep breath to try and calm down. She’s just so mad. Carl isn’t better just because he has a stupid gun and uses it.   
Daryl’s quiet as she sniffs and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. 

“Y’know, you were real brave bein’ out there own yer own.” He looks at his feet and scuffs the toe of his boot along the ground.

“I was scared.” It was terrible being out there all on her own. She didn’t feel brave at all, just anxious and terrified. 

“But ya still kept goin’. That’s pretty brave.” 

“I guess so.” Sophia says doubt lacing her voice. Bravery is like courage and she didn’t feel courageous at all. 

“Daryl? Do you think-- Would you teach me how to shoot a gun?” She’s been thinking about this yesterday. She’s thought about it a lot, and since Mama doesn’t know she’s not to sure who else to ask.

Daryl looks surprised and unsure. “Dunno if I’m the best person to ask. Should prolly talk to Shane.”

“I don’t want Shane to teach me.” Shane makes her anxious. Sometimes he reminds her of Daddy and it makes her stomach hurt. 

“Look, go ask yer Mama first. Can’t do nothin’ if she says no.”

“Thank you, Daryl.” 

“Whatever.” Sophia takes it as the dismissal it is and bounces off, mood instantly brightened. She’ll show Carl. Yeah, she’ll have Cheesecake but also a gun.   
***  
Carol brings Daryl dinner. The effusive praise for finding Sophia is taking it’s toll on him and he’s hiding. She passes Rick and Shane who are arguing with what to do with the boy in the shed. Carol doesn’t want to know what happens, because whatever it is, it won’t be good. 

She walks up to Daryl’s new camp, all by himself up on a hill.

“You missed dinner.” She says as she hands him the plate. 

“I know. People won’t shut up.” He grumbles and digs in.

She waits for him to finish so she can bring the plate back to be washed. No point in making the same trip twice. 

“Sophia asked me to teach her how to shoot.” It’s abrupt and pulls Carol out of the 

“She said something about that earlier. I don’t mind if that’s what you’re asking. It would be good for her to learn. If it’s an inconvenience you don’t have to though. I’m sure Shane or Andrea or Rick could too.” She adds on hastily. Carol isn’t expecting Daryl to actually go through with this. 

“Nah. I can. Ain’t a problem.” 

“If you insist. Oh-- Shit. Excuse me. Shoot. I left your gun at camp. Let me--”

“Keep it. Ya earned it.” It surprises her, but she accepts anyway. 

“Thank you.” 

Carol leans down and presses the gentlest kiss against his cheek. She goes slow, as a warning to let him know she’s invading his space, and pauses at his inevitable flinch. When she pulls away, the tips of his ears are flushed pink.

“Thank you.” She murmurs. It’s for everything he’s done. He’s been a better father to Sophia and a better husband to her and Daryl isn’t connected to them at all. Marriage or blood. There’s no reason for him to do any of the things he chooses to do. 

He shrugs. “Didn’t do nothin’.”

“No. You did everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! Plus a short epilogue (I think-- unless someone really, really wants me to rewrite the rest of season 2.) But I’m not done with this series. I’m going to write a series of ficlets set during the winter. I have a few ideas, but I’m also open for prompts too! If you have one you can leave it here or message me at thegoldenkittenking.tumblr.com. (I’m also just open to prompts in general. I love being prompted.)   
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end! I can't believe it. Thanks for sticking with me.

Sophia sits between Carl and the window as she runs her hands over Cheesecake’s fur. He’s the only thing that made it off the farm. All her books and clothing are lost. But she still has Cheesecake, her lucky charm. He got her back to Mama twice and got her off the farm once it got overrun. Cheesecake is going to stay by her side always. 

Carl’s asleep against her shoulder, and Lori is on his other side, staring out the window. The car ride’s tense, ever since last night when they stopped by the bridge. Rick and Lori are no longer speaking, actually no one is talking. Sophia hates it. It puts her on edge. She wishes her mother is here with her, but she’s riding with Daryl on his motorcycle. 

Sophia sighs and looks out the window. Usually she’d read in the car or chat with Carl but neither are viable options. Instead she watches the trees go past and loses herself in her thoughts.

She’s so absorbed in her thoughts, she nearly jumps out of her skin when Rick speaks for the first time in hours.

“Gotta start looking for a place to stop for the night.” Sophia hopes that they won’t have to spend the night out in the open again. 

“Doesn’t look like there’s anything around. No neighborhoods or nothing. Probably going to have camp for another night.” T-Dog says. Sophia heart falls. 

“Keep an eye out.” 

T-Dog nods.

It takes them at least fifteen minutes to find a place to spend the evening. Rick honks to alert the others and they all pull off and park. Sophia gently pushes Carl off of her, tucks Cheesecake into her pocket, and opens the door to join her mother outside.  
“How are you baby?” Her mom asks as Sophia walks up to her. 

“‘M fine.” She’s actually tired and hungry and ready to be done with the constant moving. But so is the rest of the group and there’s no point in complaining. 

“Let’s see if we can find you a sweater, Sophia. You’re going to freeze.” Carol wraps her arms around her, trying to warm Sophia with her body heat. All Sophia has is the thin jacket she had on before the Farm fell. 

Sophia turns to where the Farm was. She thinks she can still see the smoke from the barn, but maybe her mind is just making it up. Last night, the first night off the farm, she almost asked if they could go back. Maybe all the walkers wandered off and they could clear the farm and stay. But as much as she’d like to believe that, the more realistic part of her knows they can never go back. A closed chapter of her life. 

So she keeps her mouth shut and accepts the jar of peanut butter and a few crackers for dinner. Hershel’s started a fire. The night temperatures a dropping quickly and they are going to have to find shelter before winter really sets in. The group huddles around it and say very little, too tired and emotionally spent to keep up a conversation.

The adults have a short discussion on who should keep watch for the night. It’s finally decided that Rick himself will and he begins to walk the perimeter

Sophia tucks herself against Carol’s front. She watches the fire as she listens to everyone settle in for the night. Daryl sits behind her and her mother. It’s where he sat the night before as well. She can feel her eyes beginning to grow heavy. Her last coherent thought before she falls asleep is that Daryl is keeping watch over them. 

She feels safe, even if it’s just for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Carol would probably ride with Sophia and not Daryl, but I LOVE the two of them on Daryl’s motorcycle, so it stayed.  
> I also have another chapter that I wrote and then removed it. It was just weak and didn’t give much else to the story, so I’m going to polish it and publish it as a one-shot in this story. That will be up sometime.  
> Off to the next section of this series. It should be up sometime soon(ish). Definitely in the next week or so.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a comment! They are the best things ever and if you leave one you will easily become my favorite person.


End file.
